Dakota
by Vermin616
Summary: Fox McCloud crashes into Earth. A teenager is the first one to meet him. For how long can David Dakota keep his favorite video game character under the covers?
1. Encounter

...

"David Dakota..." The principal said, looking at his drawings, "...Drawing in class again, huh?"

David didn't respond.

"I see that I have a future artist in front of me...You know, that's good...that's great, but...How about you draw your stuff at home? No one needs to see this! Look! What in the world is this, young man?!" The principal showed him a drawing of a busty female dragon posing, with her legs open wide, not afraid to show what she had.

David was completely embarrassed. That wasn't the first time he was caught drawing in class, but, this time, he wasn't drawing clothed anthropomorphic animals like how he used to most of the time. Those were naked anthros.

David couldn't stop thinking about the future now. Most of his class had no idea what a furry was and those who knew what it was, occasionally poked fun at David, and now that he was caught with erotic content of freaking animals, David could only imagine himself coming back to his class and immediately being called a sicko and a zoophiliac.

For him, the bullying marathon would initiate that day.

The principal decided that David should be suspended for a week for exposing erotic content in class. His parents were called and were coming to pick him up.

David, however, had to return to his class to bag his stuff while being called a sicko by his classmates. Paper balls hit him like rocks as he simply packed his things and left the classroom while being booed.

When his parents arrived, David gulped in shame. The fact that he was a furry wasn't exactly a secret and he even told his parents what a furry was, but all he said was that furries were simply people liked animals that could wear clothes, walk, talk and act like humans in general. The fact that David was drawing porn in class was bad enough, but porn about those animals? David could only imagine his father beating the crap out of him while calling him an "animal fucker".

David waited in the principal's office. When he saw his dad, David sighed in shame. The principal talked to his father right in front of him, telling him exactly what he was drawing. David's father looked at David with an expression of shame and disgust at the same time.

Both didn't say anything to each other. The drive home was awkward and silent. When David got home, his dad held him by his arm.

"Take a bath, change your clothes, have dinner and go to fucking bed, if I see you using any electronic device, I'm going to break your spine, you little turd. Do you understand?"

David nodded.

His father let go of him and David walked to the bathroom in shame. He spent minutes in the shower, staring at the ground as hot water soaked him. He didn't do anything except let water hit him. He got out of the shower not very long later.

David put on his clothes and waited for dinner lying on his bed. His father knocked on his door and told him dinner was ready.

Dinner was silent. No one talked. Not even David's mother. David ate his meal slowly. He couldn't stop thinking about the mistake he made. He felt like he was very, very close to death by a self-induced bullet to the head with his dad's pistol.

After he was done, David went to his room and locked it. He sat on his bed with his arms crossed, gazing at the ground with an expression of grief in his face. He was just waiting for that terrible nightmare to be over. He just couldn't believe that was real life.

David laid on his bed and closed his eyes. Sleeping would probably take his mind to somewhere else rather than that crap.

...

David woke up hours later. It was already nighttime. David got up, unlocked the door and went out. The entire house was dark, but he could hear a TV on downstairs.

David sneaked downstairs to see his dad drinking beer while watching a random baseball match. He sneaked behind his dad and went to the kitchen to see if there was something to eat. He grabbed a can of beer. David never drank alcohol before but if it really makes you forget things for a while, then it would do for the situation he was in.

He grabbed the can and sneaked back to his room. He opened it and took a sip, spitting out right after. It tasted terribly.

But, David wanted to forget. He wanted to get drunk. He took another sip and this time swallowed. He took another sip and swallowed again.

He decided to turn on his TV, ignoring what his dad told him earlier. He scrolled through channels until he found the news channel. It was talking about your regular and ordinary homicides, drug cases and etc.

David kept drinking and drinking, sip after sip, until the news started to report about something that apparently just happened.

"Alright, breaking news everyone, we got reports of an U.F.O that just crashed near a farm somewhere on the north side of town, we have multiple officers heading there right now," there was a cut to the news chopper's camera, filming multiple police cruisers and SUVs heading towards the crash site of an U.F.O, the chopper zoomed out and zoomed in on the U.F.O, "there's the U.F.O, oh my god..."

"Yeah," another anchor started talking, this time, a man, "there's the U.F.O right there, and it seems a little bit too real for it to be just another prank, there are multiple officers around it, the military has been called in as well," the camera kept itself on the U.F.O, but thanks for the lack of light, save for a few flashlights the cops pointed at the U.F.O, it was hard to see it, "Yeah, that's right folks, we may be looking at something not made by human hands right now..."

David was intrigued. He wanted to see what the U.F.O looked like.

Finally, after a minute, the news chopper turned on its spotlight and shined it at the U.F.O. David's mouth fell.

"So there's the U.F.O right there, thank you pilot Adams Smith for using the spotlight, as we can see it's...white on the body and blue for the wings? That's an odd U.F.O, it's definitely not what we would see in the movies..."

"It looks like it was made for battles, just look at it."

David knew what that was. It was a freaking Arwing! Could that be marketing for the new upcoming Star Fox game?

Suddenly, David got confused. If that was marketing, then it had to be some serious marketing, because those cops on the site were actual cops and the fact that was on the news only made it more serious.

Wait.

Why would Nintendo choose a small town like David's to make that kind of marketing? David's town was barely know in America.

Then, David thought the last thing he had in my mind. What if that was actually an Arwing?

David chuckled at the thought. He imagined an anthropomorphic fox walking out of a destroyed Arwing with hundreds of cops pointing their guns at him.

That actually made David curious. He wanted to see that thing up close. It was on the north side of town, so, maybe, if he was lucky enough, he could find it.

David turned off his TV and dimmed the lights of his room. He locked it once he went out and went to his parents' bedroom. David knew where his dad kept his car keys. He sneaked in to avoid waking up his mother and opened the fourth drawer and, among all the clothes, he grabbed the keys.

He went downstairs, his dad had fallen asleep on the couch. He opened the front door and opened the garage door. He drove out, closed the garage door and headed north.

David had driving lessons with his dad, then with a teacher. David also didn't care he just probably put his own life at risk by leaving his house at night and without warning his parents and to make it all worse, in his dad's car. David had a death wish now, anyways, after all, his life was pretty much ruined.

David wanted to see that "U.F.O" before his death.

David drove all the way to the north and eventually saw even more police cars heading towards the crash site. On the radio, he listened to everything. Even the military was there now. David decided to take an alternate route to the crash site to avoid any kind of unwanted attention.

He was driving through a narrow dirt road in the middle of a forest. It was kind of creepy.

David kept listening to the radio. Eventually, paying more attention to it rather than the road. Suddenly, David's headlights exposed something that clearly wasn't human. It was right in front of David, making him swerve to the left to avoid it. David spun out and when the car stopped, his headlights were shining the creature, who ran into the woods almost immediately.

David was scared out of his mind right now. The creature he had saw stood on both legs and that's all he knew, he couldn't get a good look at it. David drove like a maniac back to the city. He pulled over next to a convenience store to think about what just happened.

David wished he had recorded that. What he saw there simply didn't look human at all. It was a tall creature that stood on both legs. As David thought about it, his curiosity overcame his fear. David wanted to know what that thing was. There was still a little bit of fear in him as he didn't know if the creature was docile or not, but his curiosity was yelling at him, telling him to go find it.

David couldn't control it. He turned the car on and headed back towards the woods, taking deep breaths during the way to build courage. He stopped at the spot where he saw the creature and got out. David had no flashlights or anything that he could use to make his search easier.

David took a deep breath and headed into the woods, silently. With his great perception, he noticed that the creature left marks. He could see footsteps. Wait, footsteps?

David noticed that the steps were shaped like boots. He followed them closely, until he heard a faint voice in the distance, making him shiver. David couldn't tell what it was saying, but he followed it. As he got closer, it became clear what it was saying.

"**Fox McCloud** to Great Fox, can anyone hear me? Please?"

David's mind went into static. Fox McCloud? What?! How in the...?

David followed the voice more and among the darkness, he could see a figure. The creature. Standing still, with its hand on its ear, repeating the line mentioned above.

David thought he was seeing things. He thought he was drunk. Dreaming. High.

He wasn't.

"Fox McCloud to Great Fox! Someone answer me! Please!" The voice sounded desperate, "I have no idea where I am or how to get out of here! Please, someone just answer me!"

As David got closer, he accidentally stepped on a tree branch.

"W-WHO'S THERE?!" The voice yelled, turning around and hiding behind a tree.

David froze in fear.

"Oh man, oh man, oh man..." The voice sounded scared and also sounded like whoever that was, was about to cry, "...I'm gonna die..."

"I'm friendly!" David yelled to whoever was there and gulped, fearing the results.

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few seconds.

"Identify yourself!" The voice yelled back.

It took some time for David to reply, "David!"

"Full name!"

"David Dakota! Who are you?!"

"Fox McCloud, leader of the Star Fox team!"

This had to be some sort of joke. Maybe David stumbled upon some furry who was roleplaying as Fox with someone else in the woods.

No, that makes no sense...

That Arwing-like U.F.O...

David was confused and shocked...Could he actually...?

Suddenly, from behind a tree, showed up the creature he saw on the road. Due to the dark, David couldn't get a good look at it, apart from a silhouette of it.

"On the ground!" David froze completely, "Do it now!"

David slowly laid on the ground with his hands behind his head. He heard footsteps that stopped right near his head. Then, he was flipped around with a foot and a flashlight shined on his face. He closed his eyes until the creature shined it away. It shined it to its own face.

David was speechless. That wasn't just a fursuit, it was an actual anthropomorphic fox. It was Fox McCloud. His face was dirty and hurt from the crash.

"You're...You're Fox McCloud?!"

"Yes, I've told you that. Do you know me?"

"I...I do..."

"Interesting..."

David was amazed. He couldn't believe his own eyes.

"This must be a dream..."

"What?" Fox replied.

"You're just a video game character, this is only a dream..."

"I'm pretty sure this is real life...Wait, did you say that I'm a video game character?"

"Yeah...You're from the Star Fox games..."

"...What are you talking about?"

David got the message. Fox didn't know he was a video game character in Earth. Suddenly, that made David wonder...If Fox was there, could that mean...There is a different dimension for each video game character?

"Hello?" Fox snapped his fingers in front of David's face.

"You actually exist...?"

"Look, I'm standing on top of you right now, you can see me and I can see you. We both exist."

"So...Krystal, Falco...They all exist?"

"What's with these dumb questions? Of course they exist!"

"I'm sorry, but...In my planet, you're just a-"

Suddenly, Fox's attention turned to the left. He heard something move.

"Who's there?!" He shouted to that direction, no response.

Fox pulled his blaster. Daniel watched from the ground that futuristic weapon being held by non-human hands. Fox pointed his gun and flashlight to where he heard the noise, "Who is there?!"

Suddenly, from one of the trees, a man peeked out and a flash blinded Fox. The man ran away right after that.

"Did he just take a picture of me?!"

"That's not good..."

"Why?"

"Because now, the entire world will know about your existence!" David said as he started to get up.

"Huh?"

"Well, it's quite hard to explain..."

"What are your species? You look like a monkey without fur."

"Uh, human."

"...Never heard of that kind of species before..."

"Uh-"

"Anyway...I thought you...humans...knew about me? After all, you know about me, right? Why not the rest of you?"

"We do. Some of us do, but not all. Because in my planet, you're not as big as you are in the Lylat system. Here, you're a mere video game character."

"A video game character?"

"Yes. Star Fox."

"Star Fox is the name of my team!"

"And your team was put inside of a game! There are a lot of games about you and your team."

"...So you made games about me without my permission?"

"I didn't make the games. They were made by a company called Nintendo, but they simply don't even know about your existence."

"What do you mean, they don't know about my existence? They made games about me!"

"Then this has to be a large coincidence. Either they made the games and created your own universe that somehow collided with mine or..."

"This can't be a coincidence."

"It is a coincidence! I swear, they just don't know that you exist outside of their games!"

"Are you sure those games aren't about something else?"

"Of course they aren't! The games show the death of your father, your fight with Andross, Krystal's rescue, Aparoid War and much more! Did all of these events actually happen?"

"Yes, they did! There were news about them all over the Lylat system for weeks. In fact, which year is this?"

"2015."

"WHAT? Oh my gosh, I time travelled back in time?"

"Apparently so..."

"Dang...I need to get back the Lylat system and to the year I was..."

"How did you get here?"

"I have no idea. All I remember was something shiny crashing into my Arwing and me being teleported to this planet, already heading towards the ground."

"Who were you fighting against?"

"I wasn't fighting against anybody. I was taking a flight around the Great Fox with my Arwing when that shiny thing collided with me."

"That's odd..."

"...Now what? You seem to actually be friendly, so, I think I can trust you..."

"Well, we should move, I guess. That guy took a picture of you and I think that he's going to bring more people over here."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"Hell yeah, it is! Not all humans are friendly like me. If I don't get you out of here, God knows what they'll do with you."

"Okay..." Fox sighed, "...Alright, lead the way. But if you lure me into a trap, I'm going to be the last thing you'll ever see..."

"I wouldn't do that..."

"Good..."

Fox followed David back into the car. David was still euphoric for actually having one of his favorite video game characters right next to him...

David still couldn't believe that was happening.

"What an interesting vehicle..." Fox commented while looking around the car.

"This is what we drive." Daniel replied. He turned on the car and started driving back towards his house.

"So, where are we going?"

"Back home, I guess. I'll try to get you in without you being noticed by my parents. If they see you, they're going to freak the hell out. I need to think of a place I can keep you in until...well, until you get back to your dimension..."

"Okay..."

"Maybe I can keep you in the attic, my parents rarely go there now. I'll bring you some food and water everyday, but, you won't be able to leave the attic for some time. If anyone in this world sees you, they're going to call the police and the military on you because you're simply not human."

"So, only humans live here?"

"No, we have pets. They're animals like you. You know, dogs, cats and etc, but they are small, stand on four legs, they eat, they drink, they shit, piss, sleep and that's it. They don't talk, walk on two legs, wear clothes..."

"...You didn't have to say those two words."

"Which words?"

"The 'S' and 'P' word. I don't like saying and hearing stuff like that. No one does in Lylat."

"Oh...My bad..."

"It's alright..."

When David got back on the main road, he told Fox to keep his head down to avoid any drivers from seeing him. It was night, it was dark, but, David didn't want to take any chances.

David got back home with Fox.

"Stay in the car for now, I'm going to check on my parents."

Fox nodded as David left the car and went in. His dad turned off the TV and went to the bedroom. David came back and told him the coast was clear.

Fox followed David into the dark attic.

"Okay...Fox, you stay here until I can find somewhere better for you to live, alright? I promise you I'm going to get you back to the Lylat system and that you'll be able to go back to your team."

"Alright..." He nodded.

"I'm going to get you a pillow and some covers for you...Are you hungry?"

"No, not really..."

"Okay. I'll get you something tomorrow. Now, if you excuse me..."

David went back down and went to his bedroom. He got some covers and a pillow and went back up, and gave them to Fox.

"Now...Whatever you do, don't leave the attic, okay? I know it's boring up here, but...if people find out about you, man..."

"I won't leave the attic, I promise..."

"Alright...Because, if the military catches you...Man, I don't even wanna know what experiments the government could do on you..."

He nodded.

"Good night, McCloud." David said as he started to go downstairs.

"Good night...what's your name?"

"David Dakota."

"Okay...good night, David..." Fox laid his head on the pillow and covered himself with the covers. The hard floor wasn't making it easy to sleep, but, eventually, he drifted into dream land.


	2. Bonding

When David woke up, the first thing he wanted to do was to check on Fox. He went straight up to the attic. Fox was still asleep.

Not wanting to wake up the vulpine creature, David sneaked back down and did what he does every morning. After getting dressed, David checked the clock in his bedroom.

11:53 AM.

David went downstairs. His mother was cooking his food.

"Mom, when will it be done?"

She didn't answer. It's like if she was ignoring his existence.

"Mom?"

No answer again.

David turned around-

"YOU LITTLE SHIT!" The raging voice of his dad followed by a newspaper thrown on the ground startled David, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT BEER CAN DOING IN YOUR ROOM?!"

David didn't know how to answer. He was completely frozen. His dad walked up to him while insulting him, "DAVID, YOU ARE TOO YOUNG TO FUCKING DRINK!"

"I'm s-sixteen-"

"SHUT UP!" His dad slapped him. The slap was so hard David tumbled to the left, hitting a wall. The left side of his face was hurting like it was on fire.

His father walked up to him and kicked him in the ribs before grabbing him and slamming him against the wall, pointing a finger at him, "YOU AIN'T EATING SHIT TODAY, YOU HEAR ME?!" He slammed his head against the wall, "UNLESS YOU WANNA USE YOUR TONGUE TO WASH THE FUCKING DISHES!"

David was throw to the ground, hitting his head on the chair in the process.

David's dad walked away. David slowly got up and stared at his dad leaving the kitchen. David was not only in physical pain, but now, in psychological pain.

...

Fox woke up minutes later. It felt so odd to wake up somewhere else rather tan the Great Fox.

Fox had no choice but stay in the attic until David showed up. He got up and looked through the window and saw the small town David lived in. It was so different from what he was used to see. No skyscrapers, the vehicles looked incrediby different, the clothing was very different...

It was so surreal. Fox never felt so lost and lonely in his entire life.

Fox sighed and sat on a crate.

...

When his parents were done eating, David took the plates with whatever remained on them that was edible. David went upstairs and secretly, into the attic.

"Fox..." David said as he went upstairs, "I'm sorry, but all I got is this..." He left the plate in front of Fox, on the ground, "My parents are not going to let me eat today because I drank beer last night. I'm not even allowed to look at the fridge..."

Fox grabbed the plate, "...Someone ate the food?"

"Yes, my parents did. Today, if I want to eat something, it's going to have to be what they leave on their plates..."

"You have questionable parents..."

"Terrible parents...They still think I'm nine. I'm sixteen!"

Fox nodded, "I wish my father was still alive..."

"I bet he was way better than mine..."

"He was wonderful...I'm not sure if I can say that he was better than yours..."

"He was. If you love him, I'm sure that he was a good father. Mine is just...Look, do you see this?" David pulled his shirt and revealed his ribs to Fox. Fox noticed the bruise, "He kicked me in the ribs. What kind of father does that? I mean, I was stupid because I drank beer last night, but, seriously, a kick?!"

Fox was quite stunned, "Wow..."

"...Also, I'm not an alcoholic like my dad. I just wanted to forget some things last night...I got suspended for a week for...for...I think it's better for you to not know."

"I can keep a secret."

"No, it's something that may disturb you. Forget it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Alright..." Fox looked at the plate again. He found quite nasty that he had to eat the rest of something someone else ate. He noticed David was eating his rest normally, which he found quite odd. David noticed he was looking at him, probably questioning how that seemed normal to him.

"Oh...Yeah, this isn't the first time this happens."

That sent shivers down Fox's spine, "Wow...Just..."

"Don't worry about it, I'm used to shit like that." David noticed he used a bad word, "Oh, sorry about that."

"..." Fox was speechless. He had gone through some dark and heavy things, but, the kid in front of him just seemed like he was being tortured by his own parents. Fox never saw something like that in his entire life.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"Oh, sure..." Fox grabbed the fork on the plate and started eating his food slowly.

...

15:34.

Fox was alone in the attic.

Downstairs was David, talking to his parents.

"We're leaving for a few hours. You can use your PC, watch TV and whatever until we get back. Once we're back, turn them off and go study, if you don't, you know what happens..."

David nodded as their parents closed the door. David dashed upstairs and into the attic.

"Fox! Fox! My parents are leaving for a few hours!"

"Cool?"

"Yeah, that means you can come out of the attic until they get home. Come on."

Fox nodded, got up and followed David. David showed Fox his house. The house had two floors, two bathrooms, two bedrooms, one living room, one kitchen and a backyard with a pool.

"And this is my bedroom..." Fox entered his bedroom along with him. It was pretty messy, the trash can was knocked down with crumbled paper coming out of it, the bed was not made, there were some blank papers on the ground and even a soda can, "Yeah, I know, it's messy in here, but, I don't really care."

Fox noticed a poster in Dakota's bedroom. A red paw over a black background, with the words written in red "FURRY AND PROUD". Fox looked at David and at the poster again.

"You're not really furry, you know..."

"What do you mean?"

"Uh, you have no fur...Just saying."

"Oh! No, no, you got it wrong. A furry is..." David's words jammed in his throat. He didn't know how to explain it to an actual anthropomorphic creature, "Uh...Well, let's just say furry also means something else in this world, right?"

"What is it? I'm curious."

"I don't know how to explain, it's quite complex and it may make you feel awkward."

"Why?"

"Don't worry about it, Fox. It's nothing really important."

"Alright, then..."

David shrugged, "Well, so...What now?"

Fox looked around David's room and noticed something interesting over his table.

"Is that a radio?"

"Yeah."

"Maybe...No..." Fox shook his head, "Never mind...I thought I could somehow make it contact the Great Fox, but, I just remembered I'm years back in time."

"From what year are you from?"

"2115. A hundred years from your time."

"Jeez..."

"I guess I'm stuck here now..." Fox sat on the bed, "How am I going travel one hundred years into the future?"

David shrugged.

"...I miss my crew..."

"I wish I could do something to help."

"You're already helping me by giving me shelter. I appreciate that..."

"God knows where you could be if I didn't find you...Those military men could've taken you to a lab and do experiments on you, attempt to communicate with you, maybe enslave you or worse. We humans might rule this planet, but we are cold hearted scum. We are ruining this planet and no one realizes that. When we realize what we did, it'll already be too late...Have you heard about Earth in Lylat?"

"No."

"Dang...Eh, it's probably already destroyed by 2115."

"Well..." Fox sighed, "I don't know what to do now...Looks like I'll have to get used to my new life...Living in a planet where I'm different from everyone else..."

"I'm sorry..." David put a hand on Fox's shoulder.

"It's not your fault, kid."

"I know...I also have to get used to a new life now," David sat next to Fox, "after I did something horrible at school...When I go back, I'm going to become the eternal joke of that class...And I also have you now, who I'll have to be careful to not let anyone know about your existence."

"I hope my presence is not bothering you."

"It isn't. I swear I'll keep you as a secret from humanity. You don't deserve being captured, experimented on and maybe becoming a zoo attraction..."

"Zoo?"

"It's where we keep wild animals and you're very similar to a certain one. God, if they get a hold of you, they may even try to use your DNA and put it in animals to try and make them like you."

"Really?"

"Well, it's just a thought, but, it may be possible."

David sighed. Fox started examining David's computer, "That's a computer, right?"

"Yes."

"Cool...The ones we have in 2115 are bigger, though."

"Nice..."

"Can I see how it works?"

"Sure." David got up and so did Fox. David booted up his PC. The desktop's image was the picture of a beach. Fox looked at that desktop, raising both eyebrows.

"Oh my gosh, this is way different!"

"Do you know how to use it?"

"Nope." Fox got up from the chair.

Suddenly, the desktop's background image changed to something else. An Arwing. Fox noticed that and looked surprised.

"Is that an Arwing?"

"Yep. It's an Arwing from one of your games."

"...Gosh, they made it so accurate to the ones we use..."

David left his PC on sleep mode, "Maybe we should watch TV."

"Alright, I believe your TV programs are very different from the ones in Lylat..."

David and Fox went downstairs and watched TV for an hour straight. They watched some of the news, cartoons and sitcoms. Fox was intrigued with how different everything was from his time.

They eventually watched a news report about the crashed Arwing. It was taken away by the army, making Fox feel even more stuck in that planet.

Suddenly, the anchors started talking about a picture of the "possible alien that was on that ship". Then, a picture was show of Fox himself, last night, when he met Dakota.

"Oh crap..." David said.

The photo was also under investigation by the police. The report ended with the anchors asking what the audience thought. Was it real or fake?

To David, it was definitely real.

"Damn..." David whispered, "Now I gotta be more careful with you. If you get seen by anyone that isn't me, the military is definitely going to come and get you."

Fox had a worried expression in his face, "I'm sorry that you have to deal with this mess..."

David sighed and looked at the time on his wrist watch. He looked outside to check if his parents were coming. No one in sight, the neighborhood was completely empty.

David was bored. He didn't want to leave Fox alone in the living room and neither he wanted to leave him alone in the attic. He wanted to do something with him that didn't involve games, since he assumed Fox would suck at them. David wanted to do something they could do without leaving the house.

David sat down again and looked at Fox, who was gazing down.

"Would you mind if we did something childish?" David asked.

"Childish?"

"Yes...Tag!" David touched Fox's arm, "You're it!" And ran away, stopping by the table.

David was a man child.

"Really?" Fox asked. David's smile faded away, "...I'm kidding, I'm coming!" Fox ran after him.

They ran around the house, being careful to not break anything. Their fun ended a few hours later, when they were resting on the couch. David heard the garage door open.

"Crap! They're here!"

"Alright, I'm going to the attic!" Fox ran upstairs, David turned on the TV.

The door opened, their parents went in with a few grocery bags, "We came home a bit more late than we thought, Dave. We decided to pass by the mart and buy some things." David nodded, "Now turn that TV off and go to your room study."

David did so. He walked to his room and grabbed his math books and etc. Secretly, he headed into the attic.

Fox was there, staring out the window.

"Fox."

Fox turned around, "Yes?"

"Are you good with math?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Well, can you help me study? I suck hard at math..."

"...Sure."

David showed him his math book. To Fox's surprise, the content wasn't different from the math he knew. Fox helped David with a few operations and calculations. David actually learned a few things with someone who was way better than his teacher and that wasn't even from that dimension...


	3. Secrets

Fox woke up in the middle of the night. The attic was completely dark, save for the moon's light over him. Fox was hungry and thirsty, so he got up and went downstairs, hoping David's parents were not awake.

The entire house was dark. It was a good thing Fox had his natural night vision. He managed to go downstairs and into the kitchen without making much noise. Fox opened the fridge and saw a sandwich and, without thinking twice, he grabbed it and ate the whole thing in a few bites and then drinked some water from the sink. Satisfied, Fox started heading upstairs, but, he noticed David's room had its lights on. Maybe David was not asleep? Fox also wasn't feeling sleepy, so, maybe he could spend the night with David.

Fox forgot that it was polite to knock before opening. He opened the door smiling, but with a smile that quickly faded away into an expression of confusion, then terror, as on David's monitor, he could see a picture of him, nude, posing, a devilish smile on his face, sitting down with his legs open, exposing his hole and more noticeable, an erect penis. The fact that David was holding his own manhood at the sight of that didn't help at all.

"David..." Fox said.

...

And then David woke up from the nightmare with a jump.

"AH!" David yelled as he sat up, "...Oh...Oh god, it was just a horrible dream..."

Suddenly, knocks on the door, "DAVID!"

It was Fox's voice.

David opened the door quite quickly, "Yes?"

"Your parents left again, so, I decided it'd be a good idea to come down here and continue helping you with your math stuff."

"Oh, not now...I just woke up..."

"Okay...I'll head into the attic until you need me."

Fox ran to the right and upstairs.

"This is going to be an awkward day because of that dream..." David muttered to himself before going back in and getting himself dressed.

As he brushed his teeth, David checked his wrist watch, 12:30 AM.

"I hope they atleast left lunch..." David thought before spitting his toothpaste out. He went downstairs and saw food on the table. He grabbed the plate, a second spoon and went upstairs, into the attic, to share his lunch with his vulpine friend.

In the attic, David and Fox ate the same food in front of them. After that terrible dream, David felt a little unconfortable next to Fox, making him avoid eye contact, like if that dream actually happened. Fox noticed David's odd behavior.

"Is there something bothering you?"

"Hmm?"

"You're acting a little bit...off. Did something happen?"

"No...No, of course not."

"Are you sure? Don't be afraid to tell me, Dave, I'm your friend!"

"There's nothing wrong, man, I just had a nightmare..."

"Oh...It was just a nightmare, come on, it wasn't real. Shake it off."

"I'm trying to, okay?"

Fox nodded. They finished eating a few minutes later. Fox took the plate back down and left it on the sink. David went back into the attic again while brushing his teeth after the meal.

"Man, my mouth stinks." Fox commented, "I haven't brushed my teeth in what, two days?"

David took his toothbrush out, "You can use mine."

"Uh, no thanks."

David shrugged and went back downstairs.

...

13:30.

David and Fox sat on the couch, "I still don't get how this company made a game about me without even knowing about my existence."

"My theory right now is that every movie or game we make in this dimension is in fact, another dimension itself...Either that, or Nintendo are some dimension travelers that stumbled upon your dimension. Still, how did you end up here?"

"I don't know. Like I said, something shiny hit my Arwing and I just got here, with my Arwing already heading torwards the ground!"

"Describe this shiny thing."

"Well, it looked like a star. It emitted a strong light that almost blinded me and before I could dodge, I collided with it and everything around me went white for a second before I saw myself going miles torwards the ground...But, my biggest worry right now is my crew, I can't stop thinking about them. Maybe some new enemy teleported me just so they could attack my ship...and now there's nothing I can do about it, if that's the case."

David sighed, nodding.

"I really, really, really wish I could help in some sort of way...This planet is no place for you."

"..."

"What do you wanna do now?"

"I don't feel like doing anything. What about you?"

"Me neither. I could call or visit a friend, but...I don't really have any friends. Those idiots at my school keep calling themselves 'my friends' but, they aren't. And after the idiotic thing I did in class, visiting one right now will award me nothing but humiliation...You're my only true friend now."

"What did you do in class?"

"Something that will start the bullying marathon next week."

"But, what did you do specifically?"

"...You wouldn't like to know."

"David, friends exist to help you with various things, including mistakes. I'm trying to be your friend here but you're just not letting me."

"Fox, for Christ's sake, it's going to disturb you!"

"I don't care if it's going to disturb me. Just tell me..."

"...FINE! You wanna know what I did?! I...I..." David tried to come up with something, "I...I accidentally hit a girl's breasts with my elbow and it hurt her. For some reason, everyone thought I did it on purpose."

"...Now, why would I be disturbed by that?"

"I-I don't know! Fuck this, I'm going to my room, bye!" David got up and stomped his way upstairs.

"David! Wait! I'm...I'm sorry..."

David slammed his door shut, leaving a guilty Fox behind in the living room.

Fox sighed, got up and went upstairs. He knocked on David's door.

"David! I'm sorry, okay?"

There was no response.

"I'll...I'll just head back into the attic...Once again, I'm sorry..."

Inside David's room, David stared at his "FURRY AND PROUD" poster.

"If I'm going to live with him for the rest of my life now, then maybe he should know...One day, he'll find out, anyway..."

David sat on his computer chair, still staring at the poster. He closed his eyes and put his hand over his forehead, leaning on the chair's arm.

...

Meanwhile, Fox did the same on a chair in the attic.

"Why am I such a curious pest?"

Fox sighed. He looked out the window in the attic again. He saw a car drive into the garage. David's parents were back.

...

"What day is today?"

"Saturday. Why?" David's dad replied while he walked in with grocery bags.

"Just wondering..." David replied while heading back to his room. There, David closed the door and opened a drawer, with all of his non-erotic drawings.

Wolves, dragons, foxes, raccoons, rabbits and other kinds from both genders were there. All wearing different types of non-suggestive clothing.

David also had drawn video game characters. Sly Cooper, Banjo, Kazooie, Dust, Spyro and some others. He, eventually, came across drawings of Star Fox characters. First it was Krystal, then Peppy, then Slippy, Fox, Falco and Wolf.

David liked his drawings. Maybe he should show Fox that drawing of his. He was sure he'd like it.

David left the drawing over his bed and closed the drawer. Now, he grabbed his chair, put it next to his closet and stood on it. On top of the closet, was a shoe box. He grabbed it and went back down.

He opened it, being greeted by the sight of a female husky holding her breasts together. Those were David's erotic drawings.

David checked each of them with an emotionless expression. David scrolled through his erotic drawings of male and female anthro animals. David kept going until he saw a drawing of Fox, nude, posing, a devilish smile on his face, sitting down with his legs open, exposing his hole and more noticeable, an erect penis. He grabbed that drawing almost immediately before crumbling it with his hand and throwing it in his trash can. David sighed and kept going, crumbling any more drawings of Star Fox characters.

When done, he put the box back in its place and grabbed his non-erotic drawing of Fox and headed towards the attic.

"Fox! I want to show you something..."

Fox looked at David. David showed him his drawing. Fox grabbed it and stared at it.

"This..." He started, "This is awesome!"

The way Fox was drawned in that was so well made, it almost looked like a picture to him.

"I'm glad you like it."

"I love it! Did you draw this?"

"Yep."

"You have some talent, Dave. You can sell this for a good price..."

"Sell it? I'm giving this to you!"

"Really? Oh my gosh, thank you!"

Both smiled at each other.

...

It was nighttime. David couldn't sleep. He got up from his bed and headed downstairs with a flashlight. He opened the fridge only to find out there was nothing there.

"Damn..." David was returning to his bedroom before a loud sound shook the house. It sounded like the siren from Silent Hill. David turns around as the entire house lights up with a strong blinding night coming from outside, before everything was evaporated.

...

David woke up screaming.

"...What's with these fucking nightmares?" He said after calming down.

David hoped he didn't wake up anyone with his scream. He laid his head back on the pillow and slept again.

...

Sunday, 9:13 AM.

David woke up, did his morning chores and noticed he was alone in the house again. David went into the attic and saw Fox almost falling asleep on his chair.

"Fox?"

"Hi..." He said in a deadpan tone.

"...Is there a problem?"

"I'm just sleepy. I couldn't sleep last night because I heard some terrifying scream that sent shivers down my spine and creeped the heck out of me. I'm not sure if I was just hearing things or if-"

"That was me, Fox. I'm sorry, I had a nightmare and woke up screaming. I dreamed that my town got nuked."

"Nuked?"

"Yes. On the past few days, I kept worrying about this tension between America and North Korea, since it got a little higher on the past years. Now, I have nightmares of a World War 3 breaking out with my country getting nuked, which is when a nuclear bomb is launched somewhere, wiping out any kind of life."

"..." Fox didn't understand a thing.

David sighed, "You didn't get it, did you?"

"Nope."

"Fine...I'll take my time to explain everything I told you..."


	4. Sunday

"...Do you understand now?"

"Kind of."

"Well, that's my fear. Getting incinerated by a nuclear bomb."

Fox nodded.

David sighed, "...Today's a freaking Sunday..."

"What's the problem?"

"The problem is that tomorrow's Monday and I really don't wanna go to school and you know why."

"Well, if they start bullying you, you can always tell on them, right?"

"It doesn't exactly work that way. If you tell on someone, you get called a snitch and you only make things worse for yourself, because whoever got told on doesn't learn their lesson, in fact, they'll build anger inside them and they'll beat the crap out of you in the future if you put your guard down..."

"Wow...That never happened when I was a student."

"You lived in a way better dimension, Fox, believe me."

"...And I wish I could go back to it..."

David nodded, "I'll go for now, okay?"

"Alright."

David headed downstairs. His dad and mother were watching TV. David turned around and went to his room. Since he was grounded for the weekend, he decided to read a book rather than study.

...

13:49.

Fox was bored out of his mind in that attic. He kept hoping that David's parents would walk out of the house and into that garage.

Fox sighed as he walked around in circles. There wasn't anything in that attic that interested him. He sat on his chair and started to hum a little song to himself.

Eventually, David's parents left the house for some reason. Fox smiled as he saw his parents heading into the garage, making him run downstairs and head towards David's room. Fox, however, hit his face on the door after trying to open it while running.

...

Inside, David was startled with the sudden bang on his door. He quickly closed his browser, zipped up his pants and unlocked the door.

"What happened?"

"I hit my snout on the door, but I'm okay."

"Yeah, try to knock next time instead of just trying to barge in."

"My bad..."

"It's okay."

"So, what are you up to?"

"Nothing, nothing...Just messing around on the computer, trying to forget that today is my last day of peace until next weekend."

"...Hm, maybe you can teach me how to use your kind of computer?"

"Sure."

Fox sat on the chair. The only hardware he recognized was the keyboard and the screen. Anything on the screen, however, was new to Fox. The wallpaper showed a man in a suit, with the words "The Godfather" next to him.

"So, see this pointer here?" David pointed at the screen to a white thing on it, "You control it with the mouse, which is this thing." David pointed to something black next to the keyboard, with two buttons on top of it along with some sort of wheel.

"Okay..." Fox grabbed the mouse, "Now what?"

"Move it around."

Fox did so and the pointer on the screen moved along with the mouse.

"Nice! Now, click on this icon here." David pointed at something on the lower left of the screen. Some sort of red, green, blue and yellow flag.

"Click?"

"Yeah, just press this button here." David pointed at the button under Fox's index finger.

Fox pressed it, making a "click!" sound. Suddenly, something popped up on the screen, making Fox jump, "What did I do?! What did I do?!"

"Relax, Jesus. Now, click over here." David pointed at a small wide bar right at the bottom of the thing that had opened.

"Okay..."

"You know how to type, right?"

"Yeah, I do."

"Then, type 'Notepad'."

Fox did so. The entire thing went white and was replaced with a single icon of a notepad, with the word "Notepad" next to it.

"Click it." David said.

Fox did so and a blank box popped up.

"Click on that." Fox clicked on it, "...There. Now you can write anything you want."

Fox wrote his own name on it.

"Simple, right?"

"No, it's not...I think I like my dimension's computers more."

"If you say so..."

Fox got up from his chair and sat on David's bed. David sat on his chair.

"...So, where did your parents go?"

"They are Jehovah's Witnesses and today is a Sunday, so..."

"Erm, what?"

"Oh yeah, you don't have Christianism in your dimension. It's too complex to explain, so I won't."

Fox nodded.

"...What do you wanna do?"

"I'm not sure."

"...Wanna listen to music?"

"Music? Okay." David showed Fox his headphones, "What are those?"

"You don't have these in your dimension?"

"No."

"Well, you use them to listen to stuff like music and some other things..." David opened a file with various kinds of music, "Er, what kind of music do you like?"

"I like all genres."

"Really? Uh, well, you mean the genres in your dimension, right?"

"Yeah."

"Well..." David opened another file with a lot of rock songs. He spotted Alice In Chains's "Them Bones", "Do you have this in your dimension?"

David clicked on the song twice. Next thing that happened was Fox taking off the headphones while being startled by the screaming and loud guitars in that song and dropping them on the ground.

"OH MY GOSH, WHAT THE HECK IS THAT?!"

David chuckled as he paused the song, "An example of what we used to listen. Believe me, this song is good and way better than the trash we have today."

"Good thing I wasn't feeling like going to the bathroom..."

David picked up his headphones from the ground and put them back on the table, "I know something you'll probably like..."

David kept searching his songs until he read "Bitter Sweet Symphony" by The Verve. David put it to play and gave the headphones back to Fox.

Fox liked the violins and started loving the song when the drums came up and the lyrics began being sung.

"'Cause it's a bittersweet symphony, this life...

Try to make ends meet,

You're a slave to money, then you die...

I'll take you down the only road I've ever been down,

You know the one that takes you to the places, where all the veins meet,

Yeah..."

The music sent shivers down Fox's spine. He had goose bumps, making his fur stay up. It was eventually touching his emotions.

"No change, I can change,

I can change, I can change,

But I'm here in my mold,

I am here in my mold,

But I'm a million different people from one day to the next,

I can't change my mold,

No, no, no, no, no"

David decided to pause the song there.

"Aw..." Fox said.

"I noticed you were liking it. I love it, because for me, it kinda fits, well, everything..." David closed the song and Fox took off the headphones. David put them back on his table, "So, what do you think about it?"

"I loved it."

David smiled, "Yeah, it's great. Once again, much more better than modern music. It's a shame that music like this one won't come back and that the future generations will forget them and only remember the trash we have nowadays...I wish I could go back in time..."

"I liked the songs in Lylat. They were all happy, calm, cheerfull, lighthearted..."

David nodded, "I wish I could live in the Lylat system...How is Corneria like?"

"It's a nice planet. I'm glad it's still there after I saved it for like, hundreds of times...But now that I'm not able to return to Lylat, I just feel like...Like everyone's doomed and it's my fault."

"It's not your fault for crashing into that thing."

"Yes, it is! I could've dodged it! But, I didn't..."

"You had no time to react, I bet. Come on, it can't be entirely your fault..."

Fox didn't respond. There was some silence for a few seconds.

"David..."

"Yes?"

"What if...What if I contacted this Nintendo company and asked them if there was some way I could return to my-"

"That's impossible."

"Why?"

"You're a video game character to them, Fox. They'll think it's just a prank call or something, they don't know you exist!"

Fox sighed. David noticed the remorse on his face. David almost told Fox for the third time he really wished he could help him, but, both of them already knew that.

Silence again for a few seconds.

"...I'm anxious for tomorrow." David said.

"Why? Oh! Nevermind...Well...I hope that you can go through it."

"I probably will, but, by the time I get home, I'll already be wishing my own death..."

Fox's eyes widened for a second, "Good lord, don't make me imagine that, please..."

"I'm sorry."

"..." Fox looked at the "FURRY AND PROUD" poster again, "Are you sure you can't explain what is a furry?"

"No."

"Okay..."

Upon mentioning furry, David remembered the drawings he had on his drawer.

He opened it and searched through his drawings.

"What are you doing?" Fox asked.

"You'll see..." David eventually found a drawing of Falco, "Here, look at this."

"Is that...Falco?"

"Yes, and..." As David showed the drawing to Fox, with his other hand he picked drawings of Slippy and Peppy, "Here's the rest."

Fox stared at the drawings like if he was looking at God himself. They were amazingly well done.

"...You have some amazing talent, Dave...Really, I...I never saw such amazing drawings like these..."

"Hey, where did you put that drawing of you I gave you?"

"It's in the attic, inside one of the chests."

"Oh...You can keep these as well."

"Really?" Fox grabbed them and stared at them, sighing at how they looked like actual photos from his crew mates, "...Thank you..."

"You're welcome."

Fox got up from David's bed, "I'll put these in the chest. I'll be right back."

"Alright."

As Fox left the room, David started thinking about this weekend and how he spent the majority of it without doing stuff that he usually did, like playing games. David spent the majority of this weekend with Fox and he noticed that it was being better than playing the same games over the entire night.

David had a true friend that cared about him and that would probably defend him when under any kind of danger. The fact that this friend was no other but Fox McCloud, quite possibly David's favorite video game character, only made it better.

Now, he knew Fox like no one knew.

...

David and Fox spent the entire day chatting. David's parents only returned at 18:50. David wondered for how long he would be able to keep Fox as a secret. David's biggest fear, apart from getting nuked, was Fox getting caught by his parents or anything worse than that.

David grabbed his plate of dinner and was about to go upstairs again, but was interrupted by his dad, "Why do you keep having dinner upstairs instead of with us?"

"Because I like to eat dinner and study at the same time." David said and didn't wait for a response, he went upstairs with his dad cocking an eyebrow torwards him.

David shared his food with Fox again.

Fox complained about his bad breath again, "I'm not being able to stand my own breath!"

"I wish I could buy you a toothbrush without my parents asking why I bought it...You could use my toothpaste."

"How are you able to even stand my breath?"

"I don't really feel it, in fact...Odd."

After both were done, David took the plate downstairs and left it on the sink. He went back to the attic just to wish Fox a good night.

"Be careful at school, kid..." Fox said.

"I will."

David headed back into his room and waited for the following day to come.


	5. Monday

Monday.

8:00 AM.

David hit the snooze button on his alarm clock so hard, it made the thing fall over.

David got up from bed, remembering it's a Monday. He was nervous for what was coming.

He headed to his bathroom slowly and spent some minutes looking at himself in the mirror before grabbing his toothbrush and toothpaste.

After done, David headed back into his room and got himself dressed. With his uniform on, David headed downstairs. His father read the newspaper and right in front of him was David's breakfast. A mug of coffee and some bread.

David ate his breakfast slowly as he couldn't stop thinking about what was coming.

"Dad..."

"What, Dave?"

"I'm not feeling good today..."

David's dad put the newspaper down, looking at him with a death stare, "You're just saying that so you don't go to school today. I don't care if you're going to be bullied because of that wicked drawing of yours, you brought it all on yourself."

David had nothing to reply.

Eventually, the time came. David walked torwards the bus stop and waited. He waited like if he was in a guillotine and that the bus was the blade that was about to cut off his head.

David saw the bus arriving in the distance. He inhaled and exhaled, "I can do this..."

...

"Guys, remember..." The bus driver said, "Anyone who harass him will get kicked out of the bus!"

...

The bus's doors opened. David could see the people holding his laughter on the bus's windows. It took some time for David to finally enter the bus.

Literally almost everyone on the damn thing were holding their laughter.

David sat on the first seat to the left, the only empty one. The ride to school was awkward and annoying, with David hearing giggles and whispers.

...

10:00 AM.

Biology class.

David tried as hard as he could to pay attention to the teacher, but he couldn't with constant paper balls been thrown at him, some of them even with insults on it.

"Furfag"

"Sicko"

"Freak"

"Dog-fucker"

David stopped reading them after reading "Furfag" four times.

...

Meanwhile, at home, Fox saw David's parents leaving the house again.

"Those two love staying outside, don't they?" Fox wondered.

Fox wandered downstairs, looking for something to do. He didn't want to break anything so he stayed away from anything electronic.

Fox went to the backyard where the pool was located. Fox touched the water with his finger and it was quite warm.

"Eh..." Fox started to undress but as soon as he took his shirt out, a cold breeze hit him, "Okay, maybe not..."

The weather looked like it was about to rain anyway. Fox put his clothes back on and went inside.

However, as soon as he went in, he swore he saw something enter the kitchen.

Fox pulled his blaster out just in case and walked towards the kitchen. He entered the kitchen aiming at whatever could possibly appear.

That was when a boot kicked Fox's blaster out of his hands, followed by a fist hitting him hard on the snout. The strength was so great, that Fox fell backwards, holding his snout in pain.

Fox opened his eyes just to see a hated figure on the doorway.

Wolf O'Donnell.

"Wolf...? Even here?"

Wolf didn't say anything, instead, he tried to kick's Fox head to knock him out. Fox managed to grab hold of his leg and push it, making the wolf lose balance and fall. Fox took his time to get up, but he didn't attack Wolf.

"Wolf! Stop! I don't want to fight you now!"

"What's wrong?" He said as he got up, "Afraid to lose a fight?"

"Wolf, seriously, this is not a good place to fight!"

Wolf ignored Fox's words and tried to punch him, but Fox was able to wristlock him and take him down.

"Wolf, quit it!" Wolf tried to get out of Fox's wristlock, but he couldn't, "Wolf! Wolf! Just listen to me!" Wolf exhausted himself after much squirming, "...You stopped?"

"..."

"Wolf...Pay attention...We're in a foreign planet, with foreign people that do not like our presence. This ain't a good place to fight..."

"I know you brought me here, somehow..."

"I didn't, Wolf...How did you even get here?"

"I crashed into some light..."

"Were you with others?"

"Yes...I was heading torwards your ship with my team when I crashed into that thing and after that, I woke up in the attic of this weird house. Now can you let go of my wrist?"

"Will you attack me?"

"No..."

"Promise?"

"Promise, just let go!"

Fox let go, taking a step backwards to avoid any attacks. Wolf simply got up and stared at Fox.

"If you're here, where are the others?"

"I don't know...Maybe they were able to avoid that thing, which is a shame...I'm already feeling lonely..."

Fox sighed, "Look, let's head into the attic."

"Why?"

"Because I'm going to tell you what's going on."

"Oh really? So you know what's going on?"

"I know because I was lucky enough to meet someone who was kind enough to save me."

"...Is that so?"

Fox let out an annoyed grunt, "Look, just follow me and don't try anything funny."

"Sure..."

Both went into the attic. Fox started explaining to Wolf everything he had to know about what was happening...

...

Lunch time at school.

As David made his way to an open table with his lunch on hands, he overheard a conversation. Not about him, but something quite worrying...

"Have you heard about that buzz between North Korea and America? Turns out it's possible for North Korea to nuke us, since it's been confirmed they have nukes."

"Pfft, they won't do jack shit. They're just a bunch of asian pussies who think they own the world and scare us. Besides, we can launch something to destroy those nukes while they're coming at us, right?"

"Probably..."

David took a seat on an almost empty table. The two people who were on it left as soon as he sat.

Apparently, his class had passed the word to other classes in the school, something he expected.

David ate his lunch silently, trying to not look at other people.

Suddenly, someone sat in front of him, "You look lonely, furfag!"

"Fuck off..."

"Ooooh, look, he's an aggressive one!"

"Dude, seriously, fuck off!" David was starting to lose the little patience he had.

The bully in front of him simply grabbed his soda and drinked it, but then forced a grimace, "Ew, it tastes furry. Did you drop all of your fur in here?"

David didn't reply.

His fist started to clench.

...

"...And then this guy, David Dakota, he found me in the forest. He took me home and kept me here, hidden. He's really nice..."

"Hmph..."

"And you should be nice to him as well. We're both stranded in a strange world where everyone is most likely to not react very well to both of us. He's the only one who actually wants help me, or so as he says..."

"How do you know he's not planning to do something to you? If there is currency in this planet, he could just be planning to sell you to someone at any moment now..."

"He would've done that before..."

"...I'll speak to this guy when he's here."

"If you do something to him, I'm going to destroy you!"

"Relax, Fox...I won't hurt him...yet..."

Fox gave Wolf his death stare while Wolf simply smiled and leaned back onto the cold wall behind him...

...

"David Dakota...You just returned from a suspension and you're already getting yourself in trouble again..." The principal said, with both of his hands under his chin, "Assaulting a student in a cafeteria, in front of everyone..."

"He started it! He fucking started harassing me for last week's incident! I wish I could've done worse..."

"Worse?! You wish you could've done worse?!" The principal put both of his hands on the desk and leaned forwards, "You broke that kid's nose, his right hand's middle finger, made two of his teeth fly across the cafeteria and you wish you could've done worse?! What's wrong with you?!"

"If I had the chance, I would've killed him."

"You know what that would give you?!"

"A free trip to jail and a deadly syringe to one of my arteries? Sure, I'd take that."

The principal put a hand under David's nose, "I won't give you a second suspension because you just arrived from that one, but if you get yourself in trouble again this week, you're getting EXPELLED!" He yelled on David's face. David could smell his bad breath, "NOW GO! To your class!"

David turned around and left the principal's office.

...

Wolf explored the house with Fox following and watching him closely. Wolf eventually entered David's room.

"What a mess..."

"You shouldn't go in without his-"

"Shut up, I won't break anything."

"Wolf-"

"What's that shoe box doing on top of the closet?"

Wolf shook the closet, Fox tried to intervene, pushing him away, "Wolf, stop!"

"You're not my boss, Fox." Wolf pushed Fox away, Fox hit his leg on the bed's leg and fell over. Wolf took the opportunity and shook the closet until the box fell next to him, opening with a lot of papers flying around.

"Look what you did..." Fox said as he got up, "Look at what you freaking did!" Wolf grabbed a drawing and examined it, "Now David's gonna come back and he's going to be angry at me because he'll probably think I did this!" Fox noticed how Wolf couldn't stop staring at the drawing, "...Wolf?"

"..." Wolf looked stunned. He was staring at the drawing of a cheetah with its hands tied onto a bed, smiling ferociously with an erect penis over his belly. Its chest also was covered in semen, "What the..."

Behind him, Fox also was looking at the drawing. He had both of his hands over his mouth, horrified at what he was seeing.

Wolf, then, grabbed another drawing from the floor. A horse masturbating on a bed. Wolf grabbed another one. A red vixen dressed as a maid, bending over and exposing her hole.

While Wolf was checking those drawings, Fox noticed the crumbled papers inside David's trash can.

Fox grabbed one nervously and opened it with his eyes closed. When he opened them, he wished...Man, he wished so much that he hadn't...

He saw a drawing of him, nude, posing, a devilish smile on his face, sitting down with his legs open, exposing his hole and more noticeable, an erect penis.

Fox's hands shook as tears started to flow out of his eyes.

"YOUR FRIEND IS FREAKING MESSED UP!" Wolf yelled.

Fox sat down. He couldn't stop looking at the drawing. Inside, he felt betrayed, raped, a mix of thoughts and feelings that he couldn't describe...

Wolf stood on his knees and saw the drawing Fox had on his hands. Wolf, horrified, looked for other drawings inside the trash bin. He saw a drawing of Falco, with a phallic object in his mouth as he stroked his own phallus. Wolf threw that away and grabbed another one. This time, a drawing of him.

Himself. Sitting on a chair, ejaculating with a look of exhaustion and pleasure on his face as semen hit his chest.

Wolf threw the drawing away, got up and hit his head on the wall next to him, trying to forget what he had just saw.

...

After what David did to the kid during lunch time, everyone in class was afraid of him.

David tried to socialize with someone next to him, "Hey, you saw that crashed ship last week on the news, didn't you?"

"Crashed ship? No, no I didn't." The person, then, ignored David.

It turns out the teacher was right next to David when he made that question, "Crashed ship?" The teacher asked, "What crashed ship? I'm curious."

"Oh, that weird space ship that crashed on the woods. It showed up on the news with loads of cops and military swaring around it. Someone said they even took a photo of the alien that was in it fleeing in the forest but no one believed him."

"..." No one in the class had any idea of what David was talking about, not even the teacher, "What are you talking about?"

"Didn't you see it? Did anyone see it? It was trending!"

"Dude, what the hell are you talking about? Are you on drugs?"

"He went crazy!"

David was confused, "Jesus...I know no one in this class keeps themselves updated, but, really, that fucking Arwing crash was like, everywhere!" He thought.

...

Both Fox and Wolf sat next to each other, "...What's wrong with your friend?!"

"...I...I never..."

"This is just...just...sick! These drawings are sick!"

"..." Fox was disturbed by what he had saw. His best friend was someone who apparently just wanted to...do things to him.

"That's probably what your friend is going to do to both of us if we don't get the heck out of here!"

"I...I..."

"Fox!" Wolf shook him, "We need to get out of here!"

"So...Now you're with me?"

"I am, get up, come on!"

"No..."

"What?!"

"I'll...I have to ask him about these drawings..."

"You've gotta be kidding me...GET UP, LET'S GO!" Fox didn't move, he was still staring at the drawing, "...FINE! I'm getting out of here! You stay there and...and...URGH!"

Wolf left the room. Once he did, Fox noticed that he was about to do a mistake that could cost to both of them, "Wolf! Wolf, come back here!"

Wolf stopped and turned around, "You're coming with me?"

"If you go out there, you're...you're..."

"You're?"

"You're...I don't know what will happen, but it won't be something good!" Wolf rolled his eyes and started going downstairs, "Wolf! Stop right there!"

Wolf ignored him and went to the front door and tried to open it. It was locked, "Damn it!"

He started kicking it until Fox came and tried to pull him away. Wolf hit Fox with his elbow and threw him away.

Fox, now angered, got up and went at Wolf. He charged him onto the door and headbutted him. Wolf held his snout in pain as he fell down and Fox backed away.

"...YOU DONE FIGHTING?!" Fox yelled at him.

"You...started it..."

Fox extended Wolf a hand, "I don't want to fight, Wolf...Seriously, I just want to keep you from going outside because you're not going to have a good time out there..."

Wolf just stared at Fox dead in the eyes...

"Wolf, please..."

Wolf grabbed Fox's hand and Fox helped him up. Once up, Wolf headbutted Fox. Fox fell backwards in pain, "Now we're even..." Wolf headed upstairs and into David's room.

Fox got up, shaking away the pain and headed upstairs as well. Fox headed into David's room where Wolf was, while gesticulating with his hands that he meant no harm.

...

When David's classes were over, David called a taxi to take him home, since his parents weren't there to get him.

David got in the taxi and told him his address. As the taxi drove there, David looked out of the window of the taxi, thinking about life itself and how it made no sense sometimes.

When the taxi arrived at David's house, David paid the driver and got out, sighing as he walked to the door. David unlocked it and went in. The first thing David noticed was his room's slightly open door.

"Mom? Dad?" He said as he walked upstairs, "Are you in my room?"

When David walked in, he saw Fox writhing in pain on the ground and then, David saw a fist coming right at his face. David held his face in pain as he screamed and tumbled backwards. David, then, was kicked violently in his stomach and he rolled downstairs.

Wolf walked downstairs torwards his direction. Wolf's intentions didn't include leaving him alive...


	6. Tragedy

David got on his knees, only to be knocked down with Wolf's boot to his face. David fell backwards and this time, he was in so much pain he couldn't move. All he could do was see Wolf reach down to grab his neck and pull him up. Wolf, then, started strangling him.

...

Inside David's room, Fox staggered outside. Downstairs, he could see Wolf strangling David.

Fox felt a burst of rage grow inside him in seconds. He ran downstairs and punched Wolf in the back of his head. The punch was strong enough to make Wolf let go of David, the human fell coughing while holding his neck in pain.

Once Wolf turned around, Fox kneeled him on the stomach, followed by an elbow blow to the side of his head. Wolf was knocked out.

With Wolf temporarily out of the way, Fox walked to David. David extended him a hand so Fox could help him up, but, Fox simply stared at David with the look of a disappointed father.

"Were those your drawings, David?"

David's arm fell as his expression went from pain to horror. He knew that this day would come, but he didn't expect it to come so soon.

"David..." Fox crouched next to him, staring at him dead in the eyes, "Tell me...Are those drawings in your room yours?" Fox looked away for a second and sighed, "Please tell me they aren't..."

David had no option but to be honest. Lying to Fox could possibly just make things worse, "They are..."

Fox facepalmed, "Oh my gosh...David, why did you draw those? They're just...just..."

"It's difficult to explain..."

"It isn't!" Fox yelled, "I'm pretty sure you can explain very well everything you're hiding from me! David, what the heck are those drawings?! What's a freaking furry?! Are you plotting something sick that involves me?!"

"N-No!"

"Then what are those drawings?!"

"They're just drawings! Drawings that I draw on my free time!"

"You draw things like that on your free time?! What is wrong with you, David?!"

That last question pierced through David's chest like a bullet, "I DON'T KNOW!"

"DAVID! WHAT ARE YOU HIDING AND WHY?!" Fox held onto David's shoulders and shook him, making his head hit the wooden floor a few times.

Fox didn't even notice Wolf approaching him. Wolf started giving Fox a rear naked choke, making the vulpine let go of David and hold onto Wolf's arm as he started choking.

David watched in horror for a few moments before noticing he had to do something. David got up slowly and tried to stop Wolf by punching him in the face. David missed as Wolf dodged, letting go of Fox and hit David with a slap, a slap strong enough to send David flying onto the couch.

On the ground, Fox tried to get up. Wolf kicked him in the stomach, making Fox fall back on the ground airless.

Then, Wolf heard the front door be unlocked.

Wolf hid behind a wall as David's parents wandered into the house.

David was still holding his face in pain.

Fox was still there, coughing, on the ground near the stairway.

David's parents didn't notice Fox...

"Did you see their daughter? She's adorable, isn't she?"

"Yeah, she is..." The father replied, "David! Are you home?!"

"I am..." Wolf whispered under his breath. Then, he ran out, tackled David's mother and started beating her head against the hard floor. Wolf slammed her head so violently against it, that, in under a few slams, David's mother's head already had a hole on the back of it. With one last violent slam, blood flew out of the back of the mother's head, making a blood puddle around it. The mother's nose was also bleeding as her eyes stared literally dead into nothing.

Wolf raised his head and looked at the father, who had a hand on his mouth and stared into horror at what the furry creature had done.

Wolf got up and the father tried to run away. However, Wolf was faster, he tackled the father and was about to do the same thing that happened to his wife. Wolf started violently beating the father's head against the floor.

However, Fox staggered towards Wolf. This time, Fox had his blaster onto his hands. He put the blaster on Wolf's head and did something he should've done in years.

Fox pulled the trigger. Wolf's blood and brains spilled all over the father and the ground. Wolf fell sideways with his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Meanwhile, David came running and kneeled next to his father.

"Dad!"

"Dave...why..."

"I'll call 911!" David pulled his phone out. No battery, "WHAT?!"

David threw his phone away, cracking the screen and looked back to his dad. It was already too late. The father's eyes stared into nothing. He wasn't breathing anymore.

Fox checked his pulse. He could feel a few heartbeats, but they soon stopped.

David stared at his dead father with a frozen expression of horror on his face. Fox did the same. David hated his parents, but he never wished them to die, at least not so early like that. David's parents were, just, dead. The parents that gave him a house, a room, the luxury of being able to actually study in a school...They were now gone and David wasn't prepared for that. David wasn't prepared to live independently.

David started crying seconds later.

Fox got up and walked to David. He sat next to David and hugged him, trying to calm him down, "I'm sorry, David..."

"D-Dad..."

Fox pressed David's head against his chest, "I'm so sorry..."

...

It was late night.

David and Fox buried the bodies on the backyard and cleaned the mess. Then, they went to David's room.

David and Fox sat on the bed. Fox leaned against the wall and David had both of his hands on his forehead. David didn't know what to do next...

"Do you have any uncles or aunts?" Fox asked.

"My dad was a single child and my mother's sister lives in another country..."

"Can't you contact her somehow?"

"My mom sent her e-mails last week. To this day, she hasn't replied and her Facebook account is suddenly dead."

"Face-what?"

"It's a...Nevermind...I think it's safe to say that she's dead..."

"Grandparents?"

"Dead."

"..."

"I'm fucked...Sorry about the language..."

"Feel free to use it. I know you're frustrated..."

"I'm all alone in this world now...All of my friends think I'm a depraved zoophiliac, I don't have a job, I'm entirely fucking screwed! I wasn't ready for any of this! And where the fuck did Wolf come from?!"

"I have no idea-"

"You brought him here, didn't you?!"

"No, I didn't!"

"..." David sighed, "Okay, sorry for that...Lost my mind for a second..."

"..."

Silence...

"I don't know what I'm supposed to do now..."

"You know more about this world than me...You need to find a way to keep yourself alive now..."

David kept thinking about ways to get money. If he didn't find a job, then he would have to become something he never wanted to be. A robber.

"I'm pretty sure I won't be able to sleep through this night..." Fox said.

"You and me both..." David replied.

"...We should find something to do and try to not keep our minds on what just happened."

"Sure..."

"How about TV?"

"Whatever..." David sighed and went downstairs followed by Fox.

David turned on the TV. David left it on the news since he couldn't find anything better.

Eventually, more news about that picture of Fox was showed. It was considered fake, "That's kind of a relief..." Fox said.

The crashed Arwing was being examined closely by the military. It was considered a very advanced combat ship due to its laser weapons.

After that, news on the tension between America and North Korea started being reported. America just considered North Korea a highly dangerous threat and it's possible for North Korea to launch a nuclear attack against the U.S.A at any moment now.

"That's bad..." Fox said.

"Really bad, but I'm sure we have a way to defend ourselves..."

"I hope..."

"Well, World War 3 is coming..."

They spent the rest of the night watching TV.


	7. Acceptance

David fell asleep when the sun started to rise. He was later awoken by Fox, "David! David!"

"What..."

"It's school time now, right? 8:00 AM?"

"School...? School, you fucking kidding me? After what happened you think I'm gonna go to school?"

"Well-"

"Fuck off..."

"Okay, okay..."

David went back to sleep. Fox walked upstairs, stopping just to look back at the asleep David. Fox shook his head and went in David's room. The drawings were still scattered all over the place.

Fox decided to put them back where they belong. Fox grabbed the papers and put them back in the shoe box, trying to not look at the "art" that was on them. He also threw his, Wolf and Falco's drawing back in the trash can.

Fox didn't know what to do next. He simply walked around the house, exploring and inspecting every object he saw. Some were similar to the ones he had on his dimension, some were not.

Fox eventually wandered inside David's parents' room. It was a short cramped room with a double bed, a closet next to a window, a drawer with a TV on it and a plant next to it. Fox noticed how the room had portraits of David's parents.

He even saw a portrait of David's father carrying an infant David on his hands.

Fox opened the closet and saw all the clothing. Jackets, shirts, pants were all there, not very different from the clothing he wore. Fox noticed a basketball inside.

"What a weird ball..."

Fox grabbed it and examined it. Suddenly, the ball started to deflate. He accidentally made a hole on it with one of his claws. Fox gasped and put the ball inside the closet and closed it. He left the room like nothing happened.

Fox went back in the living room and saw David going upstairs.

"David?"

"I decided to go to school...I'm pretty sure just staying in this house won't bring me anything good, after all, I just need to get over what happened and keep on my life..."

"Oh..."

"It'll be hard as hell, but...I have to try..." David said as he went upstairs to do his morning chores quickly.

Fox put his hands in his pockets and sat on the couch. He looked at David going in his room and sighed, "Poor guy..."

...

David got dressed after brushing his teeth and left his room. Instead of leaving the house, he quickly went into the attic to grab something. His deceased grandfather's revolver that his family was keeping. He hid it in his waist.

David left the attic and went running downstairs, saying goodbye to Fox as he ran out of the house.

That day could be the last day he would see Fox.

...

David obviously missed the bus. He ran to school as fast as he could.

He got there pretty late. When he arrived, he missed his English class but was able to get to other classes. He tried as hard as he could to concentrate on his teachers.

The rest of the day went on with David being silent and avoiding any kind of contact. He wished he could be able to finish that day without having to pull his weapon.

Eventually, lunch time came.

David didn't feel like eating. He simply leaned against a wall waiting for the lunch time to be over.

Then, someone whistled at him, getting his attention. The bully from yesterday was back, hurt, but he brought friends to do job he couldn't do.

"That's him! Get him!" The bully said.

David didn't feel like fighting. He brought that gun for a reason.

David pulled his grandfather's revolver. The two guys coming at him stopped and looked at him in horror, "Oh shit! Oh shit!"

The entire cafeteria went silent for a second, before David heard someone shout, "HE'S GOT A GUN!"

David aimed his gun at the two guys and shot one perfectly in the head. His grandfather's lessons were finally being useful for something.

The screaming started and David shot the other guy who tried to run away in the back, and then, the bully who was still standing there in the stomach.

David, then, put the gun on his head and pulled the trigger. The entire world went dark as he felt himself falling over and hitting his head on the ground.

Then, David felt nothing anymore.

...

...

...

"...This guy not only murdered those three, but he also murdered his own parents-"

"Schizophrenia-"

"Neighbors reported screaming coming from his house, senseless shouting-"

"Shot himself in the head-"

"He told his classmates about some crashed spaceship-"

"He woke up this morning asking about someone called Fox-"

"Completely insane-"

"He says Wolf O'Donnell killed his parents-"

"He is currently being transferred to a local mental institution-"

...

David woke up on a bed.

He looked around the room. That room wasn't his. The room was small, bland and only had a bed, a toilet and a window with security bars.

David sat on his bed. His head hurt and his ears rang as his vision kept blurring itself. As David put his hands on his head, he noticed that his hair was gone. As he kept feeling his head with the palm of his hands, he felt some sort of scar on the right of it.

David couldn't remember what happened.

He got up and staggered towards the door. He tried to open it, but it was locked. He banged on it, asking where he was.

There wasn't any response.

David kept banging and asking for a few moments before stopping and sitting back on his bed.

David didn't see the time pass.

Eventually, heavy bangs on his door were heard, followed by the same door being knocked down as some creature walked in, scaring David.

David screamed and backed up on the wall, the creature simply walked in. It looked like a fox, but walking on two legs and it held a gun.

"W-What are you?!"

"You have to get out of here."

"W-WHAT ARE YOU?!"

"Move it!" The fox like creature left the room. David had no choice but follow it as it didn't seem to want him dead. Yet.

David walked out of the room and the creature disappeared. But, David noticed the halls were covered in blood and dead bodies were scattered all over.

At the end of the hall, David could see someone crawling away before finally dying. David noticed the stairs in front of that person.

"It's the way out." A voice said behind David, "Go for it." The voice sounded like the creature's voice, but, upon turning around, nothing was there.

David ran and went downstairs. He saw more blood and dead bodies and he could also see someone wearing a green shirt, green pants and white shoes, blocking his path.

The person noticed David and ran towards him, but, before he could reach David, a white flash covered the entire room, and the person in front of David was dead, with his brains scattered all around his head, like if someone beat it against the floor.

"Go." David heard the voice again.

David kept running and found more stairs he could go down. David saw an elevator towards the end of the hall. David pressed the button and waited for it to come up.

The doors opened up and David saw the creature again.

"Come in."

David did so. The creature smacked the button with an arrow pointing down. The doors closed and the elevator started going, obviously, down.

"Who are you?" David asked.

"It doesn't matter."

"Why?"

"You know why."

"No, I don't."

"You do."

"Do I?"

"You do. We all do."

"We all?"

"All."

"Everyone?"

"Yes."

"But, who is everyone?"

"They're watching you David. Reading you."

"Who are them?"

"I don't know."

The doors opened. A man and a woman dressed as doctors appeared in front of David. The doctors' heads twitched violently as they emitted a screech before both of their heads exploded and their corpses fell.

David walked out and saw himself in what seemed like the entrance hall. Everyone in it was dead and bullet holes could be seem all over the place.

David walked through the hall and eventually, he exited the building. David saw three parked started cars, all with open doors and with keys. David got in one and started driving away from that building.

"Do you know where you're going?"

"No."

"Do you?"

"I said no."

"I'm not asking you, David..."

"There's only me and you here."

"Nope..."

"..."

"Do you know where you're going?" David crashed through the main gate and was free from that place. David drove aimlessly around the place. The town was completely destroyed, "Do you?"

"I don't."

Suddenly, a tank came out of the corner.

Its cannon aimed at David. David managed to turn around just in time and drive past the tank, "Good dodging. But, you see what happens when you don't know where you're going?"

"Shut up."

The tank's cannon turned to David's fleeing car. It shot another projectile that exploded close to David's car, sending it flying and spinning down the road.

...

David woke up in the car with his forehead bleeding. The car managed to land on four wheels.

David exited the car and looked at where the tank was. It was gone.

"See." The creature appeared from behind the car, unharmed, "Sometimes, what was left behind bites back."

"...What the hell happened to this town?" David said as he stared at the destroyed buildings, smoke and even helicopters flying on the horizon.

"The unavoidable."

"What?"

"Two colossal, dangerous, mindless and angry nations did this. The country is being invaded. The president has been killed."

"...North Korea?"

"Yes."

"But...I thought they would send in nukes..."

"Is that what you wish?"

David didn't respond.

"So be it."

Suddenly, a huge flash appeared in the horizon. David's skin burned, his eardrums popped with the sound of the loud explosion, his eyes went blind, all before he was incinerated by a huge burning blast.

...

David woke up on the couch, screaming.

"David!" His father came running from the kitchen, "What happened?!"

David breathed hard, "...It was just a nightmare..."

"Dave?" His mother showed up too, "What's wrong?!"

"Nothing wrong, mom, it was just a bad dream."

"David!" David heard a third voice, it was Fox.

"Nothing wrong Fox..."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure..."

"Are you really sure?" Fox's voice suddenly started to change to something metallic and distorted.

"Yes, Fox, I'm...I'm..."

Suddenly, the whole room darkened, "You're not sure."

Fox's appearance suddenly started changing with a flew flashes. David could clearly see Fox and Wolf in the middle of those flashes.

"Who are you?" David asked.

"Who am I? You know who I am."

"I do?"

"I do."

"..."

"..."

"David?"

"It's me."

"Dakota?"

"My last name."

"If you're David Dakota, then who am I?"

"Fox McCloud. Or, Wolf O'Donnell."

"But..."

"David."

"No, I'm Fox."

"Are you sure?"

"...No, I'm not sure."

"Then who are you?"

"I'm...David...Dakota..."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, I am."

"Then..." The Fox/Wolf creature walked towards David, "Embrace me."

The creature hugged David. David heard a siren. It sounded like the siren from Silent Hill...

...

"David Dakota..." The principal said, looking at his drawings, "...Drawing in class again, huh?" David didn't respond. Instead, he simply turned around and left the office, "David? DAVID! COME BACK HERE!"

David ran to his class. David went in and everyone started laughing and booing at him, calling him names.

"I don't care what you fucks think about me. I know exactly what I am. I am a schizophrenic furfaggot and I love being one. Suck my furry dick. That's all."

David slammed the door shut.

**The end.**


	8. Explanations (MASSIVE SPOILERS)

**This chapter is just a chapter made to explain the whole meaning behind Dakota. If you don't wanna know the true meaning of it all and instead, you wanna try to figure it out by yourself, then I reccomend you to stop reading right now.**

** Now, I'm pretty sure many of you were confused, upset or disappointed that the story ended in an unexpected complete mindfuck.**

**Here's the explanation for everything: The whole fanfic, David was hallucinating Fox and anything related to him. The news, the photograph, everything was just a backstory created by David's mind just for Fox to be there in Earth. Only David saw those things on TV and that's the reason no one knew what he was talking about when he mentioned the crashed Arwing in class on the chapter "Monday".  
**

**Fox is David's second personality. Fox is way nicer than David and much more innocent, because he is supposed to represent the "good" side of David. No one can see Fox but David, which is why David's parents didn't notice him in the first place when he was on the ground, next to the stairway, in the chapter "Tragedy".**

**Now, Wolf. Wolf is the "evil" side of David. He's rude, violent and homicidal. When Wolf appears, you can notice that David is at school and being bullied, which made Wolf spawn in David's house. When David comes back, Wolf beats him and Fox up and kills David's parents.**

**But, in reality, who killed David's parents was David himself.**

**Wolf beat Fox and David up, which is supposed to represent David being completely taken over by anger, anger he built up at school. When he kills his parents, Fox kills Wolf, representing David's anger finishing and noticing what he had done.**

**Later, David goes to school, and instead of putting up what he had to deal with, he kills himself with his grandfather's revolver.**

**Later, he awakens in a mental asylum in the middle of a North Korean invasion in the U.S.A. Fox appears and opens a path for David to escape. David does not remember Fox but Fox remembers David. The reason why David can't remember Fox is not because he got amnesia, but because his good side was eliminated from him with his suicide, which is why Fox's personality also changes.**

**Fox constantly asks David where's he going. Through the fanfic, you can tell David didn't know what to do rather than stay at home and talk to Fox, which is why Fox keeps asking David where he is heading, which is absolutely nowhere. David wasn't doing anything productive through the fanfic.**

**Later, the car Fox and David are in dodges a tank, a tank that was about to be left behind, left in the past, but, the tank manages to flip over David's car with the explosion of a projectile and then, when both Fox and David get out, Fox tells David the past bites back, which is what happened when David went to school on Monday and also what happened to him for trying to leave that tank in the past.  
**

**Later, the nuke falls, symbolizing David's fear becoming a reality. A fear that David obviously had but that was not mentioned was Fox discovering about David's drawings, which he was keeping as a secret along with being a furry. Fox doesn't find out what a furry is, but finds out about David's drawings.**

**The fact David was hiding the meaning of being a furry from Fox takes us to the final sequence of the fanfiction with David talking to that mixture between Fox and Wolf. **

**What was truly happening this whole time in the fanfic, was David not accepting who he was. He wasn't accepting that he was a furry and neither a schizophrenic one.**

**However, as David and Fox/Wolf talked, David eventually accepts who he is. And then, hugs the Fox/Wolf creature, meaning that he finally accepted who he was. A schizophrenic furry.**

**Now, to explain that ending with David in the principal's office...I can say it's up to you to decide what it meant.**

**Maybe David was put in the asylum and everything that happened after it was just David going completely insane?**

**Or, maybe David was just day dreaming the future as he went to the principal's office and eventually accepted who he was?**

**Or maybe everything was just a dream that happened after David got drunk and went to sleep in the first chapter?**

**Or maybe David died with the self inflicted gunshot and everything I wrote after that, including this "chapter", is just some bullshit because I was in a hurry to finish the story and move on to something else?**

**You decide.**

**Also, there is some foreshadowing to some events in the story. Can you find it?**

**Also, I'd like to the thank the my troper friend TheGreatKomodo for making a page about this story on TV Tropes!**


End file.
